


Conquistato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dannazione gelida [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dark, M/M, PWP, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Russia è profondamente inquietante in ogni ambito.Partecipa a I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: Sweet dreams di Marilyn Manson; http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Marilyn-Manson_114/traduzione-Sweet-Dreams-50716.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: HETALIA: AXIS POWERS	Cina/Russia	Nella vasca da bagno, con incensi e candele a profumare l'atmosfera.





	Conquistato

Conquistato

Russia prese in una mano uno dei petali di rosa rossa che galleggiava sull’acqua, lo guardò: era umido, pesante, ripiegato su se stesso, ma il colore era più intenso.

Lo lasciò cadere sul bordo della vasca, dalle candele spente si alzava del fumo che si fondeva con i tentacoli profumati degl’incensi.

“Ho girato in lungo e largo, ho attraversato anche i sette mari…” disse. La sua voce risuonava inquietante e deformata all’interno del bagno. “Ho scoperto che esistono innumerevoli tipi di persone”.

Bloccò Cina contro il bordo di ceramica della vasca. La sua pelle era accaldata a causa dell’acqua calda e il suo corpo affondava, le sue nudità coperte dalla schiuma.

< Il profumo, l’atmosfera, tutto è stato preparato per non farmi più sentire in un mondo umano. Sono portato ai confini dello spazio tempo, perduto in un freddo siderale.

Russia sa scavare nell’arcano e nel segreto. Un sorriso di ghiaccio perenne sulle sue labbra solo apparentemente innocenti.

Voglio gettarmi a capofitto in quell’abisso. Scoprire l’oscurità, osare ancora una volta.

Anche io amo il viaggio e non temo quello che lui può insegnarmi > pensò. Strinse spasmodicamente i fianchi di Russia, attirandolo a sé.

“Che tipi di persone? Raccontami” lo invogliò.

Russia gli morse le labbra, arrossandogliele, incidendogliele. Una goccia di sangue cadde nell’acqua, diluendosi, tingendola dello stesso rosso dei numerosi petali.

“I sogni sono fatti tutti della stessa sostanza: questa” sussurrò Russia. Lo invase con le dita, muovendosi con ferocia dentro di lui.

Cina gemeva, il fumo gli penetrava nelle narici, i suoi occhi si muovevano sotto le palpebre chiuse.

“Tutti cercano qualcosa, cercano questo. Vuoi davvero che ti racconti?” domandò Russia, tenendogli le gambe aperte con il ginocchio.

Cina gemette più forte, teneva la testa gettata all’indietro, facendo ondeggiare i capelli lunghi.

“S-sì…” esalò roco, venendo scosso da singulti di piacere.

Russia entrò con un terzo dito, facendo pressione.

“Alcuni di loro vogliono usarti, altri vogliono essere usati da te”. Portò una mano al membro di Cina, stuzzicandolo.

< Ho dovuto chiudere gli occhi. Le luci, i colori, si confondevano in una danza troppo veloce, mi ha sopraffatto. Respiro a fatica, schiacciato da tutte queste emozioni.

Mi sento come gettato in una tenebrosa foresta, in cui i profumi mi aggrediscono. Terribile e affascinante insieme, malinconica, ma seducente > pensò Cina.

“Alcuni vogliono essere abusati, altri desiderano abusarti”. Proseguì Russia, sfilando le dita di colpo.

Cina scosse le gambe, allungando i piedi, un po’ d’acqua scivolò dalla vasca insieme a dei petali vermigli.

“T-tu… quale… sei?” biascicò e la voce gli uscì simile a un fruscio, un sussurro appena udibile.

Le iridi di Russia brillarono, mentre accentuava un sorriso sadico.

“Sto per usarti e abusarti” cinguettò.

Entrò con forza dentro Cina che, gridando, si aggrappò spasmodicamente a lui, lasciando che affondasse.

“Così vedrò cosa c’è dentro di te… Dentro…” gli disse Russia all’orecchio. La sua voce roca era graffiata, vibrante.

Cina dibatté il bacino, assecondando i feroci assalti dell’amante. Sbatteva contro il bordo della vasca, arrossandosi, dando vita a piccoli ematomi, mentre Russia lo teneva bloccato.

Russia lo mordeva con foga nel mentre.

< Invadimi, conquistami. Vuoi sapere cosa c’è dentro? Ci sei tu > pensò Cina.


End file.
